


Watchful Eyes

by NanixErka



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and Imelda watching him be so, in canon, mostly just some Hector being a good papa, on the way to the sunrise spectacular, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: or "I have to watch my ex husband be a good dad and it kind of gets under my metaphorical skin"





	Watchful Eyes

Imelda was watchful. She’d always been. But she’d be damned if Miguel wasn't a completely different experience. Different from all the other children she’d both raised and help raise. 

Miguel was bursting full of exuberant energy for most of the trip to the Sunrise Spectacular, bouncing around the trolley from family member to family member. He ran over the plan with everyone individually at least once, and even went so far as to tell Dante the plan, which made Imelda grin for all but a moment. He was hard to keep an eye on, to say the least.

He was so, so much like Héctor in that way. 

Rosita managed to convince him to sit about halfway there, telling him that he wouldn’t be ready to get back to the land of the living if he tired himself out. He sat himself next to Héctor- who had spaced himself away from the family for what Imelda imagined was for her sake. Miguel smiled up at him and talked to him in a slightly hushed voice, causing Imelda to squint as if that would improve her hearing

At that point, Imelda briefly turned to talk to Julio, and when she looked back, saw Miguel with his hand on his chest, his face contorted in a worried expression

Still unable to hear them, She tried to tell what they were talking about based on body language. 

Héctor looked more than a little concerned, and rubbed the _niño’s_ back, before his expression changed, horror reaching his eyes.

Imelda felt her own nonexistent blood pressure rise. Héctor looked up, and they locked eyes. The two of them traded looks, and he mouthed a quick _“I’ll tell you later”_ before looking back down at Miguel, rubbing his back, muttering words she couldn’t hear. The words seemed to help their grandson, and his tense expression relaxed, even getting a small chuckle out of him. It was amazing how close the two of them were after such a short time. Héctor had always been good with Coco….

She wished she had a lip to bite, and looked out the window as they got nearer. 

When they got to the spectacular, they all filled out and Miguel's mood seemed to have improved, launching himself ahead of the others and trying not to leave everyone in the dust. 

Héctor walked out last, and Imelda stood there, waiting for him. 

“Ah, Imel-” 

“What happened to Miguel?” She cut him off. No need for pleasantries. He looked away..

“Ah…” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before looking back to her “... He no longer has a heartbeat, Imelda” 

Imelda gaspsed “... What…?” 

“Si… He still has a pulse in his neck, I checked! ....But he is very, very close to ….” 

“Aie…. “ She looked straight at him “Héctor, whether or not we get your _foto_ back-”

“We’re sending him home” He finished “I know. Of course. I’ll send him back myself if I must” 

“... Good” she swiftly turned, feeling a familiar butterfly effect in her ribs. 

They didn’t have much time left at this point, and two lives to lose. She had no time to deal with her feelings now.


End file.
